Infinity Chant
by Alastor Vega
Summary: Word Challenge that deals with the Grey Witch and her Black Warlock.


**Got to get the CC and Lelouch love flow going for me. Might be a little cracky or ooc. Sorry for that. Enjoy.**

**1st****:Underwear**

"C.C., can you please put on some underwear on if you're going to walk around in my white shirt."

"And how would you know I'm not wearing them in the first place?"

He didn't answer her on that.

**2****nd****:Excuses**

Lelouch was rouse from his sleep when he felt something soft around his waist. He turned his head to see C.C. snuggling close to his back.

"Don't get any perverted thoughts, I'm only doing this because it's cold. Nothing more."

"Whatever." He went back to sleep, followed by her.

**3****rd****:Name**

"You have been practicing, right?"

"Practicing on what?"

"Saying my name. I'm expecting you to say it with as much emotion as a lover would say it."

**4****th****:Risk**

"I cant believe you risk getting seen just so you could enter some stupid pizza eating contest." Lelouch said in aggravation

"Oh stop your complaining, I wasn't seen. And besides, how else was I was going to win the Cheese-kun Championship Belt." She pointed to the over size golden belt that was around her small waist. Lelouch just rolled his eyes at her.

**5****th****:Unnecessary**

'This is absolutely unnecessary, Lelouch. In an hour my foot would heal itself completely." C.C. said to Lelouch. He was finishing wrapping the cloth around her damage ankle.

"Well, it helps it heal faster. What were you thinking when you climb that tree?"

"I was thinking, that was the only way I was able to retrieve my pizza from that deplorable bird."

**6****th****:Carry**

"I'm surprise that you're able to pick me up, let alone carry me without coughing out your lungs."

"Surprisingly, your not as heavy as I thought." That comment earning him a slap besides his head."

"A prince should be seen, not heard."

**7****th****:Snow**

Lelouch's eyes went wide as saucers went he felt something cold and wet hit his face. He survey the white powder land to try and find the perpetrator of this unforgivable act. He caught sight of a flash of green before it disappeared behind a giant tree.

"You're going to pay for that." Lelouch shouted, scooping up his own snowball.

"I would love to see you try." She smirked.

**8****th****:Wet**

"Its time to go, C.C."

"You go, I'm going to stay in the pool for a little bit longer."

"I said, it time to go." Lelouch kneeled beside the edge of the pool. She just ignored him and submerge herself under the water. Which made him angry.

"I told you to get…" He was cut off suddenly when C.C. popped out of the water unexpectedly, grabbing his collar and pulling him into the pool.

**9****th****:Pizza**

The small hand slapped away the other that dare to grab a slice of her pizza.

"I haven't eaten all day because of those Black Knights meetings."

"Then buy your own."

"You got this with my credit card.'

"I said get your own."

**10****th****:Kiss**

"C.C., about that kiss."

"Are you thinking about? It was nothing more then copying you memories."

"Is that right..."

'But you know, I didn't need to kiss you to do it."

**11****th****:Retribution**

All the members of the Black Knights couldn't take their eyes off their charismatic leader. Or more precisely, they couldn't take their eyes off their chocolate stained charismatic leader.

'Hey Zero buddy, what happen to you?" Tamaki bravery(or stupidly) asked.

'Nothing." He growled under his mask, turning a corner and disappearing from their sight.

_Back in his office._

"I bet he thinks twice before pushing me into a patch of tomatoes."

**12****th****:Lost**

"Master, is something wrong? You look distracted." The amnesic C.C. asked Lelouch in concern. The warlock raised his tired eyes to stare at the face that was familiar, yet so different to him.

"I'm just thinking of a person I lost."

"You think you be able to find that lost person?"

"I hope so."

**13****th****:Dance**

They dance gracefully on top of the palace rooftop. Their body's moving in sync to each other. Never once missing a step as they glide across the concrete pavement.

The white full moon their only light as the stars watch their every movement.

"You know Lelouch, I always wanted to know how it would be to dance with a devil."

"So I'm a devil now? I thought I was only a warlock?"

'They're interchangeable."

**14****th****:Empress**

"Aren't you taking this whole Emperor thing too far?" C.C. asked, holding a black dress, it's design reflecting that of the emperor's own cloths.

"Its only for formality sake. And beside, it does look lovely on you." C.C. chuckled at such a corny line.

"Ever the smooth talker."

**15****th****:Virgins**

"C.C., you're a, you're a..."

"A virgin. It cant be that surprising."

"No its just that, your immortal and I thought.

'Well, think of it this way; when I say you're the best I ever had, it wont be a lie."

**16****th****:Comfort**

Lelouch bolted up from his bed, his whole body covered in sweat. His head moving around the dark room franticly, eyes unfocused and confuse. His body began to tremble when he felt something touch his body. But he calm himself when he heard her familiar voice.

"Its aright Lelouch." C.C.'s soothing voice penetrating his foggy mind. She was hugging the warlock's head close to her body. Her hands combing his ebony locks. "It was only a dream, just a dream."

"The bodies, I couldn't escape them, they were clawing at me. The people I…" The witch silence him with her finger.

"I'm right here Lelouch. I will always be here." Kissing the top of his head, trying everything she can to comfort him.

**17****th****, 18****th****:Love & Hate**

"I love you." Lelouch whispered into her ear. C.C. tighten her hold on his body, tears seeping from her eyes.

"Don't say that. Not now. Not when you're going to leave me."

"I love you." He repeated again.

"I warned you," Her nails digging deep into the back of his flesh, small droplets of blood escape from the fresh wound. "if you keep this up, I hate you."

"I love you.' The warlock unrelenting in his assault of word. The witch sighed in defeat.

"I love you too." She finally admitted to him, burying her face on the nook of his neck.

**19****th****:Requiem**

She watch as he slipped his royal garment on, noting that this would be the last time she would ever see him wear it.

'So your actually going through with this?"

"Yes, I am."

"It's truly ironic; the most hated man in the word will sacrifice himself to save it." Both of them shared a laugh at the bitter fact.

"I going to prey for you."

'That be a waste for a warlock like myself."

"Still, a little help doesn't hurt."

**20****th****:Wish**

_Ever since I was curse with this immortality, I wish for my life to end. I yarned for it, craved it even. Everyday I looked forward for the day I could lift this burden to someone else. But no matter what, it never came._

_But you knew better. You saw through me and saw my one true wish; to be love. And you were that person. You gave me it despite the chaos I inflicted into your life because of Geass. Something you didn't hate me for, even though you had every right._

_Lelouch, because of you, I'm finally free from my chains of sorrows. You will always be close to my heart. Through the rest of my existence, I will never forget you. Thank you, Lelouch._

**As I said, trying to get the juice flowing. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for the read and have a nice day**


End file.
